The proposed study will examine barriers to supervisors' implementation and utilization of occupational alcoholism programs. The primary objective is to identify differences between the knowledge, attitudes and skills of supervisors who have referred, and those who have not referred employees to a company-based alcoholism program. The dependent variable will be referral/non-referral of employees for alcoholism treatment. The major independent variables will be the knowledge, attitudes and skills of supervisors in relation to alcoholism and the Company's policy, program and procedures for dealing with employees who have drinking problems. Differences in the opportunity to refer, sociodemographic characteristics, the work context and personal experience with alcohol will be controlled. The focus of the research will be on supervisors within a large public utility. Because of the centrality of the supervisor in occupational alcoholism programs, a better understanding of the barriers which hinder supervisors from referring employees to the Company alcoholism program will enable occupational alcoholism programs to achieve a higher penetration rate of the population at risk. A sample of 150 supervisors will be selected from a list of supervisors who have referred employees to the Company program. Another sample of 150 supervisors who have not referred any employees to the Company program will also be drawn. The majority of the data will be collected through a questionnaire administered by the research staff, with the remainder gathered from the Company records.